Octopus (Peter Pan)
The Octopus is a supporting character from 2002 sequel Return to Never Land. He serves as a foil to Captain Hook whom he tries to eat because he thinks he's a codfish, and literally sees him and the crew as one. Appearances ''Return to Never Land In the movie, the Octopus replaces the Crocodile as Captain Hook's enemy (as to why this occurred, no one is certain). Unlike the Crocodile, who swallowed a clock, the Octopus smacks his suction cups together whenever he happens to come by, which serves as a warning to Hook. When Captain Hook and his crew return from London, they tie Jane up in a bag on a net and throw some chum overboard to lure the Octopus towards Jane so that, when Peter rescues her, he'll get eaten by the Octopus too and Captain Hook will have his revenge. When Peter Pan arrives, Hook tells him that Jane is Wendy and cuts the bag with his sword, sending Jane overboard and into the water with the Octopus and Peter and Tinker Bell both dive in after her. When both of them and the Octopus go under, all that comes up is Peter's hat, and Hook believes that he has finally gotten his revenge on Peter Pan, but then Peter Pan and Tinkerbell come back up with Jane in the bag and Tinkerbell squirts pixie dust on the Octopus, making the sea animal fall on the Jolly Roger, right on top of Hook. Upon tasting the captain, The Octopus mistakes Hook for a delicious fish and grabs Hook with his legs dragging him back into the water, but the captain is able to slip from the octopus grasp sending him flying back onto the ship. Later on, when Mr. Smee is giving Hook a foot massage, the Octopus appears and scares Hook and Mr. Smee shoos him away (much like he does in the first movie with the crocodile), but before he leaves he squirts water at Smee, to which he replies, "At least the crocodile had manners." Later on, when Jane saves Peter Pan from Hook, Hook grabs Jane, but Peter throws his sword at the rope to save Jane from Hook again. Hook fell through the ship (because Peter threw an anchor on top of him), into the sea and straight on top the Octopus. The Octopus faces Hook and he once again mistakes him for a fish, and the terrified pirate frantically swims back to his ship, swimming through the hole in it with The Octopus in hot pursuit. The Octopus destroys a large portion of the Jolly Roger and sinks the rest of it. Hook begs with Peter to save him, but the latter declares that a good captain must go down with his ship. Hook childishly insists that he doesn't want to be a good captain and The Octopus grabs Hook with one of his legs to eat him, but the ship fully sinks before he can. Smee and the pirates briefly mourn their captain, but he suddenly shoots up into the air and lands in the rowboat containing his crew. The Octopus emerges and faces the pirates, this time mistaking the whole crew for fish. He licks his lips hungrily, and the terrified pirates row away from Neverland, screaming all the way, with the hungry Octopus chasing them and making tick-tocking sounds with his suction cups. But like the crocodile, eventually gave up. Jake and the Never Land Pirates The Octopus returned in the episode "Save the Coral Cove!". Captain Hook set out to find the legendary Treasure with Eight Arms with Mr. Smee but by the end of the episode it was revealed to be none other than the Octopus who began attacking Hook and Smee sending the two fleeing back to the Jolly Roger. The Octopus would later appear in the episode "Pirate Rock!" where he attended Jake's pirate concert. The Octopus plays a larger role in the episode "Captain Hook's Hooks" when he creeps aboard the Jolly Roger and steals eight of Captain Hook's hooks from Sharky and Bones before fleeing back into the Never Sea. Knowing they'll have to walk the plank if the captain finds out, Sharky and Bones travel to Never Land and teams up with Jake and his crew to retrieve the eight stolen hooks. They are retrieved and the hooks are resorted. However, in the mix of getting them back, the hooks are even more filthy. They are forced to walk the plank but are caught by the Octopus down below who bounces them on his tentacles for fun. Smee joins in the fun with Captain Hook deciding to forgive Sharky and Bones and join in, too. In the episode "Cubby's Pet Problem", The Octopus and Tick-Tock the Crocodile both appear by the end of the episode attacking Hook together aboard the Jolly Roger. This episode marks their first appearance together much to Hook's horror and humiliation. While not having anything to with the plot of the episode, the Octopus makes a brief cameo appearance in "Jake's Royal Rescue". The Octopus can be seen with Tick-Tock Croc as Queen Coralie makes her way through the depths of the Never Sea. The Octopus plays a larger role in the episode "Trading Treasures". Jake and his crew are sent by Queen Coralie to retrieve her Golden Glam-Shell from the Octopus who has been admiring his newly discovered golden treasure at Tentacle Bay. Jake and his crew offer various items but the octopus refuses. Seeing how the Octopus enjoys the shiny shell, the young pirates offer to trade it for a diamond from the Pirate Princess, much to the delight of the Octopus. While Jake and his crew set sail to Pirate Princess Island to retrieve the diamond, Captain Hook and his crew arrive at Tentacle Bay Hook was determined to claim the Golden Glam-Shell for himself but as the captain attempt to swipe the shell he finds himself in the grasp of the Octopus who slings Hook around like a rag doll tossing him back onto the shore of the bay. Hook refuses to let the Octopus stand in his way but the result was the same even with the assistance of his bumbling crew. Jake and his crew soon return to Tentacle Bay with the diamond, but as Jake and the octopus were in the middle of their trade, Hook swoops in and manages to steal both treasures. This is short lived as Hook gloats the captain and his crew are captured yet again by the octopus who begins to juggle the pirate crew.Seeing their chance to save the Glam-Shell Izzy use her pixie dust granting the octopus flight who drops Hook and his crew back into the sea to flee, finally allowing Jake and his crew to trade for the Glam-Shell. The Octopus is last seen creeping aboard the Jolly Roger forcing Captain Hook to dance with him to the music coming from Queen Coralie's Fin and Frolic dance party. Peter Pan's Flight Animatronic Disneyland versions of the Neverland the Notty Tick-Tock the Crocodile in Giant Octopus Sea Zoon. Gallery Trivia *Even though he replaced the Crocodile in the sequel, he makes the same tick-tock tune whenever he approaches by popping the suction cups on his tentacles, reminiscent of the ticking of the clock in the Crocodile's belly. Also, like the croc, the Octopus' eyes pop up to the tune. The only difference apart from their species is that the Octopus is antagonistic to ''everyone, not just Hook. *The Octopus also shares the same voice actor with the Crocodile in Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Dee Bradley Baker. They both appear together in the episode "Cubby's Pet Problem." This episode marks their first appearance together, later followed by a brief cameo in the episode "Jake's Royal Rescue". *In the climax of the film, when the Jolly Roger is sunk by the Octopus, it was likely inspired by the many tales sailors told about giant octopuses dragging ships to the bottom of the sea, due to the fact that there were no scientific resources at the time and the octopus species had not been named, yet sailors thought they were demons that resided underwater in the ocean and feared them. When Hook referred to it as the beast, it shows he did not know what to call it. Category:Neutral characters Category:Males Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Creatures Category:Sea Monsters Category:Marine Animals Category:Peter Pan characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Jake and the Never Land Pirates characters Category:Cephalopods Category:Reformed characters Category:Adults Category:Animated characters Category:Giants Category:Animals